Rabid Transit/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Rabid Transit; the sixth level in Shrapnel City. This is based on Let's Rock. Walkthrough You start off towards the bottom of the stairs you were on at the end of Movie Set. Make your way past the debris, and go through either of the two rotating doors into the bookstore area on the left hand side; be careful whilst doing this though as either door can sometimes squish you; the first thing you will see is a turret and not so long after a trooper will spawn. As you move around the bookstore area more enemies will spawn which consists of troopers and pig cops . Take them out. Make your way to the nearby platform; you will see the train tracks and passing trains but turn around immediately as some pig cops will be behind you at the snack and drink dispensers'; kill them so they have no opportunity to attack you from behind; oh and the snack dispenser in the middle has a pipebomb for you to collect and if you press the buttons on the dispenser; the selection will rotate which will reveal an atomic health. Once you've cleared out the train station platform, you can turn your attention to the trains. There are three sets of laser tripbomb's blocking your way to the trains. Destroy them with pipebombs or the RPG. Important information about the tracks and trains; the train tracks themselves will not hurt you, you can quite easily stand in the tracks as you won't get electrecuted. However, the same can't be said for the trains. If you're in the way and a train comes by, it will crush you to death. There are two two-car trains that go around the tracks, they follow each other fairly closely, so a large gap happens after the second train leaves the station and before the first one arrives again. This is done so you can do the various things you need to do on the "tracks". In some rare cases you can have a train hit you, and you will end up inside the train, but that's a Build engine oddity and a glitch in the game, you can't plan for that if a train is coming towards you so don't rely on it. One more thing about the trains each car on the two trains has various goodies. The first car on the first train has a Chaingun cannon and the second car on the first train has Atomic Health. The First Car on the second train has an RPG and the second car on the second train has a Portable Medikit; so it might be worth going into each of the train cars to get these goodies if you're in need of health or ammo. Anyway once you're ready get on any of the two trains when either of them arrive at the station ; travel on it to the second station. You will find some pig cops here; get off the train and kill them as you don't want them shooting you as the train moves away. This station is where you'll need to use the Blue Access Card but you don't have it just yet. The Blue Access Card is on a raised platform in a red area just a bit beyond this station. When another train comes get on it as it travels away from the second station you'll see the raised platform on the right; jump to the raised platform and prepare for some combat with some enforcers; this platform is too high to jump to from the tracks which is why you have to jump from the train. Once they're dead get the Blue Access Card and there's also some goodies such as a Portable Medikit and ammunition.You'll also notice opposite this raised platform is a large door on the other side of the tracks that requires the Red Access Card; you'll be coming back to this area later on. Now you need to get back to the second station. There's nothing stopping you from simply running up the tracks to it but keep in mind you need to time it carefully and make sure the second train has passed you before going for it; the map mode helps a lot here too so you can see exactly where they are positioned; as explained earlier in this walkthrough when the second train has passed there's a gap which should give you just enough time to simply run straight to the second station . Another thing you can do is jump on a train as it passes and go in a loop past the first station and then get off at the second station but keep in mind that this will sometimes kill you so be careful as you make a jump like that. One more choice is from here if you like jump onto the tracks, and run to the right. Make your way back to the original platform, and get back on the train again, going back to the second station platform. Whatever way you decide to get here , use the blue access card to open up the door; when you open it you will be able to venture further into the second station. Some more pig cops will be blocking your way; take them down.Once you kill them make your way to the far end, and go around the corner which leads to a dark area. There is a water fountain here you can use to build up your health if you need to. You will also see some stairs; if you look up you will see some exploding canisters and captured babes. Be warned if you go on the second step a mini battlelord will spawn behind you and this nasty surprise certainly can take away a lot of your health; in addition to this the mini battlelord will most likely hit the canisters which will blow a hole in the nearby wall and kill the captured babes which in turn will spawn some octabrains at the platform you were just on and you could quite possibly get caught in the explosion . To make things easier the best thing to do is blast the canisters; then walk back out to the platform and deal with the octabrains that spawned which means they won't be in the way if you want to fight the Mini Battlelord without them interfering but of course you do have the option to avoid him. Once you've taken out the Octabrains on the platform, you will notice a new hole in the wall because of the recent explosion; if you like you can jump through it from the platform and turn right and there you will find the Red Access Card; there's also an assault commander in this area too so be careful; this path is ideal if you don't want to fight the Mini Battlelord. There is a room behind some fire here with some additional ammo to take. Stay of the stairs unless you want to fight the Mini Battlelord. The stair path will also take you to the red access card area but as mentioned this will mean having to confront the mini battlelord. Anyway whatever actions you have taken you'll now need to make your way to the door that needs the Red Access Card. The door for the red access card is on the inner wall of the train tracks on the opposite side from the platform where you found the Blue Access Card and you've probably already seen this door. You cannot get to it while on a train, so this next part requires you to run around in the tracks. Make sure you time your run well so you don't get run over by a train. Get to the door on the tracks, and get in there before the train comes! Once inside, it will reveal a circular room with some assault commanders. Head down either stairwell to get to the bottom where you will see water with a captured babe on the other side. Be careful she is not killed during the conflict because quite a few Octabrains will join the fight. Of note; There is a huge crack in the wall at the end of one of the large bookshelves here. Normally that would mean a secret, but this time it isn't. If you blow it up, a large explosion will trigger. Once it dies down, you will see that this merely opens up a shortcut to the train tracks; this is primarily meant for DukeMatch play so unless you're curious there's no point in blasting this crack . Anyway when you're done here you will now need to go into the water and submerge. Down here are a few Octabrains to take out. After that, there is a small passage at the far end of the underwater area. Swim through it, and surface, you will be in front of the exit ; it's now onto Fahrenheit Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Walkthroughs